cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a Jedi master who served the Galactic Republic. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Samuel L. Jackson. Biography Windu became a Jedi Knight and eventually rose up to become the second in command to grand master Yoda. Eventually, when Kui-Gon Jinn presents Anakin Skywalker to the Jedi council, Windu remains suspicious of the situation and refused to train Anakin. Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi then head with Jinn to help the Endonians overthrow the Neimoidian occupation of Endon, in which Windu and Mundi fight Battle Droid forces in the fields in a fierce battle to help the Gungan army. Afterwards, he attends the funeral of Jinn, who was killed in the battle. Windu continues serving as second in command to the Jedi order, and he remains suspicious of Anakin being trained as a Jedi. He tasks Kenobi with tracking down the assassin who attempted to kill Amidala Naberrie, then he and Mundi lead a Jedi army to Geonosis to confront General Grievous. Windu fights in the fierce battles in the arena and deserts of Geonosis against the Battle Droid army until they achieve victory, then returning to Coruscant to start commanding the Clone Trooper armies in the Clone Wars. Windu keeps leading Clone Troopers in fierce battles in the war, in which Windu fights on Kashyyk, then he returns to Coruscant, where he discusses with Kenobi on plans to remove Chancellor Sheev Palpatine from power should he overextend his control. When Anakin informs Windu of Palpatine being a Sith lord, Windu confronts Palpatine and fights him in a Lightsaber duel, in which Windu subdues Palpatine. However, when Anakin arrives and begs Windu not to kill Palpatine, believing he should stand trial, convinced Palpatine is too powerful, Windu tries to kill Palpatine. This leads to a desperate Anakin to intervene, cutting off Windu's hand, which allows Palpatine to use Force lightning to throw Windu out of a window, and Windu then plunges to his death. Personality Windu was rather arrogant, stubborn and suspicious of most others. He often looked down on others and displayed a haughty attitude towards many. As such, he had much trouble in trusting others, which would lead some to resent him. Despite this, overall, he was wise, forgiving and helpful towards others, and he always looked out for what he saw was best for the Jedi order. Abilities Mace was very strong in the Force, being able to use many Force techniques and could easily overpower the strongest of opponents. He was also very skilled at using the Lightsaber and could take on the most skilled of fencers. Relationships Yoda Kobi-Ben Kenobi Ki-Adi Mundi Anakin Skywalker Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Authority Category:Right Hand Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Egotists Category:Empowered Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Extremists Category:Selfless Category:Fanatics Category:Serious Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Nihilists Category:Rescuers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Category:Gaolers Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Normal Skilled Category:Military Characters Category:Recurring Category:Pessimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:War Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Harbingers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hunters Category:Lawful Category:Jerks Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Elementals Category:Loyal Category:Advocates Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:One Man Army Category:Determinators Category:Deceased